


Go Home

by Lifotni



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifotni/pseuds/Lifotni
Summary: "I wanna go home..."...Elita One tended to frequent the med-bays and medical encampments, and this is one reason why.





	Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Helio - Relating to the Sun

“I wanna go home…” 

Elita shuttered her optics as the soldier’s dying words repeated once again to her mind’s audio. The uniform chaos that had raised up as the medical staff were rushing about the small field hospital had all gone still, for all there was they could do now was prepare the body of the soldier's spark that had extinguished not 3 breems ago.  
...

She let herself into the makeshift medical encampment, being sure to stay clear of the field nurses and their (one) medic. The despair was on full display within all their optics, and such was despite the exhaustion that would conceal a lesser emotion. It was evident when the nurses’ pace slowed however that the painkillers were administered and there was not a thing else they could do. 

She stopped the medic as he was applying sterilizer to his servos, and then asked for permission that she may proceed. The medic nodded, then respectfully bid his commander well as he continued down the “hall”. And so, with that, Elita continued as she walked on silent peds to the room formed out of three curtain walls and a panel of thick metal serving as nothing else than a barricade. 

A nurse was just leaving as Elita stood outside the "room" and the (much taller) commander asked her about his state. She was then surprised when the nurse said the soldier was still as alert as his state could withstand. But when Elita finally saw him for herself, his half-shuttered optics were shifting around as his processor attempted to gauge his surroundings. 

“Hello, Helio,” she greeted him. A twinge of a smile took over a corner of her mouth as his optic’s suddenly then fixed upon her and widened just the faintest bit. “I am Elita One, sir.”

Helio’s jaw quivered in both an attempt to speak and to gain control of a spasm echoing throughout the group of cabling. “Ma’am,” he uttered. 

She bowed her head to him and began to reach her servo forward towards the gurney. “If it would be alright with you, Helio, I would like to take your servo,” she said, and he only continued to look back at her as it seemed his optics were searching her face. Her fingers found his servo, which she could not help but notice was running cold, and she coaxed his fingers open so she could meet their palms together. “I am going to stay with you for a while if you don’t mind.”

Helio nodded back to her ever so subtly. If not for her having been looking at him, she could not have noticed. 

He was dying, and from the medic's estimation, his spark did not have long... Such was the reason she was there. To give the excuse that there was only so much their resources could do was asinine, for there was nothing anyone could do for him. One more devout than she would interject that Primus could save him, but saying such would be nothing less than a quip despite any good intentions. Helio had been the only casualty of the air raid, having been standing in the direct line of detonation for the explosive that took his legs and sent the shrapnel through his chassis. 

“I’m awake…” he whispered, to which Elita nodded in response. 

“Yes, sweetspark… You’re here with us.”

His optics closed for a moment longer than what was required to send a jolt through Elita’s spark, yet he opened them just a nanosecond later. “My legs were… over there, by the wall. Did someone get them?”

Elita nodded again as she rubbed her thumb over the back of his first two fingers. “We got them, but there was no way of saving them, Helio. ”

And he looked away, though it took him a few moments till he attempted to speak. “Primus... I think I’m... Ma'am, I--hck!” 

Elita rose just a few inches from her stool as he seized suddenly and began to cough, spitting up a bit of thick energon from his throat that then splattered along his mouth plating. She squeezed his servo tighter for that prolonged moment as he cleared his throat. He took a moment more to regain his vocals and in the meantime, Elita pulled out a small wipe from her subspace and cleaned his mouth. “I…” he swallowed. “I’m dyin’, right?” he said as he looked back up to her for confirmation. His yellow optics shuttered lethargically and Elita felt the pang in her spark as she wondered how brilliantly they must have used to shine. 

Elita cocked her head just enough so that the two of them could be more level with one another. “Yes… You are hurt very badly.” 

And he closed his optics again. 

She looked up to the vital sign device sitting upon a small desk and clenched her jaw as she knew it would not be long now. “Helio, do you pray?” she asked as she looked back down upon him. His features were much more lax now in comparison to the slightest strain that was present in his nose plating before. 

He opened his optics just enough to maybe see her mouth plates and spoke in a tone that was not more than the volume of a deep ventilation. “Yes. Not enough.” 

Elita leaned in further so that she might hear him. Her audios rotated automatically to adjust their sensitivity to become more acute. “I will pray with you then if you would like?” 

“Please, ma’am…” Helio said, though Elita could not help but notice the shiver in his voice. 

She leaned in even further as her other hand rested upon his shoulder armor, and then spoke in a voice only for him to know. The prayer was designated for him, to comfort him, to ask that Primus take his hand from hers and bring him home, where he was safe…

Elita’s soft voice near Helio’s audio encouraged the mech’s shoulders to relax, easing away any tensity that had been taunting them before. His ventalizations were slow, and even as Elita finished the prayer, she dared not look up at the monitor; she moved to block his view of it instead. 

“What’s it like?” Helio asked as he brought his gaze up to hers. His optics were now becoming dim. 

Elita rubbed his shoulder as she pursed her lips. She knew the answer to such a question, and such was something few others could attest. “Warm… You’ll begin to feel warm. It is best to let it come over you.” 

They were both silent then for a few moments, maybe even a breem, as they looked back at one another. Elita continued to stroke her thumb along his fingers as she looked down upon him. His optics were still, fixed upon her and instigating her to wonder and to become not exactly sure if he was still with her. 

But then, suddenly and to Elita’s alarm, his optics widened for a split moment and began to dance around within their sockets. “Wha…I can’t…!” he gasped as his hand then began to clench around her's. “M--ma’am…!” 

Elita swiftly moved her hand from his shoulder to his cheek. “I’m here, Helio, I’m still here. Its alright,” she said as she stroked his cheek as she quickly assumed he had lost much of his sight. “It’s alright, sweetspark. It’s alright, I’m here.” 

Helio’s ventilation began to pick up rapidly, breath expelling from his just slightly parted lips. “Wh...whats-!?” 

“Its alright, its alright,” Elita continued to urge, though her voice remained staggeringly steady. “Let it come over you, Helio. It’s alright.”

He stilled, though only to then clench his teeth and squeeze her hand all the tighter as his optics fixed upon her face. 

Elita stroked his cheek just under his dimly yellow optic. They must have used to burn like the sun. “It’s alright… You’re alright, I promise. Listen to me, Helio. All the good things… Let’s think of all the good things. Let your thoughts go.”

Helio made a sound so very much like a sob. "I tried, ma'am... I tried." 

Elita sighed. “I know. I know you did. You've made us so proud."

"Don't go."

"I’m not going anywhere.” 

Helio’s jaw quivered. “I-I wanna go home…” 

And his optic, which had once burned like the sun, slowly dimmed, then began to fade just as his grip upon her hand became slack. His shoulders went lax upon the gurney as his entire frame lost tension, and Elita watched his optics become the most silent shade of grey as he died.  
….

Elita stayed with him for three more breems, holding his limp hand clasped tightly within her own. She sent one more prayer before she opened her optics to only then be reunited with the soldier’s dead optics emptily looked back. 

After a breem more, she panned over to see a nurse holding the curtain open, and nodded as she stood up from her stool. 

“Thank you,” she said to the nurse, who nodded in return before he took her place beside the body and began the preparations. She made her way out of the medical encampment and back to the domicile where her team were residing for the time being. 

She went to her own private quarters and only so much as bowed her head to her team as they gave her respectful acknowledgements when she passed. Once she reached her own berth, she sat upon the foot of it and sighed. Then, finally, she let the tears that had been stinging her optics for the entire venture back to her quarters begin to fall down she cheeks and collect at the tip of her chin. 

“I know… I wanna go home too.”


End file.
